yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 042
き | romaji = Sutādasuto Rōdo no Michibiki | japanese translated = Stardust Road's Guidance | english = Storm Access | japanese air date = March 7, 2018 | english air date = January 20, 2019 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Writing Life | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Storm Access", known as "Stardust Road's Guidance" in the Japanese version, is the fourty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on March 7, 2018 and aired on Teletoon on January 20, 2019. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Varis Turn 4: Varis Varis attacks Playmaker directly with "Blast Powder Dragon". Playmaker then activates the Quick-Play Spell "Spool Code", negating the direct attack because he has at least 3 Cyberse monsters in his GY and Special Summoning 3 "Spool Tokens" in Defense Position (0/0). Varis then activates the effect of "Flash Charge Dragon", destroying 1 "Spool Token" summoned to a zone it points to and inflicting 500 damage to Playmaker (Playmaker: 900 → 400 LP). During the End Phase, the ATK of "Flash Charge Dragon" returns to normal ("Flash Charge Dragon": 3100 → 2300 ATK). Turn 5: Playmaker Playmaker Link Summons "Link Disciple" (ATK 500/LINK-1/↓) using 1 "Spool Token". He then Normal Summons "Swap Cleric" (500/???). He then Link Summons "Security Dragon" (1100/LINK-2/↑↓) using "Cleric" and the remaining "Spool Token". Due to the effect of "Swap Cleric", "Security Dragon" loses 500 ATK and Playmaker draws 1 card ("Security Dragon": 1100 → 600 ATK). Because "Security Dragon" is co-linked, he then activates its effect to target "Flash Charge" and return it to the hand. Varis chains the effect of "Flash Charge Dragon", tributing another monster to negate the effect targeting it. He tributes "Blast Powder Dragon". At this point, Playmaker uses his Skill, "Storm Access", adding "Transcode Talker" to his Extra Deck. Playmaker uses LINK-2 "Security Dragon" and "Link Disciple" to Link Summon "Transcode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑↓→). He activates its effect, Special Summoning "Decode Talker" from his GY to the Zone "Trancode Talker" points to. "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK because it points to "Transcode" ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800 ATK). The effect of "Transcode Talker" effect also raises both its ATK own and "Decode Talker" by 500 because they are co-linked ("Decode Talker": 2800 → 3300 ATK; "Transcode Talker": 2300 → 2800 ATK). Playmaker then activates the Field Spell "Cynet Storm", which raises the ATK/DEF of linked monsters by 500 ("Decode Talker": 3300 → 3800 ATK; "Transcode Talker": 2800 → 3300 ATK). Playmaker then attacks "Flash Charge Dragon" with "Decode Talker", destroying it (Varis: 4000 → 2500 LP). He then attacks directly with "Transcode Talker". Varis then Special Summons "Chobham Armor Dragon" (0/0) from his hand using its effect. When summoned this way, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn and the Battle Damage Varis takes from its battles is halved. "Transcode" attacks "Chobham Armor" and it is not destroyed by battle (Varis: 2500 → 850 LP). Turn 6: Varis At this point, Varis attempts to use his Skill, "Storm Access", as his LP is 1000 or lower, adding "Topologic Gumblar Dragon" to his Extra Deck. Varis then activates the Spell "Link Recovery", Special Summoning "Flash Charge Dragon" from his GY. Playmaker then gets to draw 1 card because of the difference between the Link Rating of "Flash Charge Dragon", LINK-3, and his controlling 2 monsters and Varis can't attack this turn. He then uses the LINK-3 "Flash Charge" and "Chobham Armor" to Link Summon "Topologic Gumblar Dragon" (3000/LINK-4/←↑↓→). The effect of "Chobham Armor Dragon" then activates, returning 1 monsters from both players' GY to their hand. Varis adds "Spin-Headed Behemoth" and Playmaker adds "Backup Secretary". Varis then Special Summons "Drop Draco" (1000/2000) in Defense Position from his hand to the Zone "Gumblar Dragon" points to. The effect of "Gumblar Dragon" activates, destroying all cards in both players' hands. The effect of "Drop Draco" activates, inflicting 300 damage to both players for each card sent from the hand to the GY. Both Playmaker and Varis take 900 damage (Playmaker: 400 → 0 LP; Varis: 850 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in the dub *In the subbed version, the exposed data from injuries sustained in LINK VRAINS are colored red, while in the dub it is a purple-blue color.